warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Switched at Birth
Blurb Moonkit and Sunkit are twins switched at birth. None of them know of course, except for Sunkit's "fake" mother. But one is good one is bad. The stars shine showing a clear path...to those that see it. x If you like this, check out Crime Allegiances LilyClan Leader: Lilystar Deputy: Heronswoop Medicine Cat: Whitepelt Warriors: Tuliptail Cloudscar Redpelt Mousetail Emberclaw Featherstripe Queens: Shinerose Goldencream Elders: Fangtooth Biteclaw Stormdawn RoseClan Leader: Rosestar Deputy: Flowerstorm Medicine Cat: Honeymoon Apprentice: Snakepaw Warriors: Coalstorm Shadestrike Lightningleap Nightlight Whiteberry Apprentices: Bluepaw Yellowpaw Queen: Willowdream Elders: Mallownight Lightfur Leafpelt Prologue Willowdream "Raspberry leaf! Eat it. Now., Honeymoon urged Willowdream. The gray kitting queen leaned forward and chewed the green leaves, wincing at her taste but she was in far too much pain to care. She looked up at the sky where the sun was supposed to be. But it wasn't there, just dim and dark and gloomy, and the moon was just falling. Willowdream always worshipped the sun, loving it's warm rays that brightened her day. She just knew her kits would be bright and sunshine-y; perhaps she could name one Sunkit? ---- "Can it be done now?", Shinerose yowled. Whitepelt sighed. "Be patient, Shinerose. Your kits will-"Oh are you ordering me around? I'll have Emberclaw flay your nose. You're lucky I am allowing a tom near me. Don't get the wrong idea", she smirked. "Ugh SHINEROSE JUST KIT Already!!!", Whitepelt screeched. "Fine", Shinerose glared at him, staring at the bright sky. The sun was coming up and dawn was rising. Shinerose didn't like anything shinier than her. ---- Willowdream was thinking. How only one kit came out, and she resembled a light gray pelt like her mother's. She didn't exactly look sunny. But Willowdream would name her Sunkit anyways. She opened her eyes to take another loving look at her new daughter. And that's when she noticed that her kit was...gone. Where could she have gone? She saw 2 toms snickering at the entrance of the den, holding something small and wriggling. "NO!", Willowdream shrieked, and advanced forward but the toms were faster. They ran off, the desperate queen following. They went out of camp, and as Willowdream ran by, she noticed they were holding 2 somethings. They paused at a bush and turned around to see if she was still there. She hid. "Look", a tom said. "I got this dimwit from LilyClan." "And I got this idiot from RoseClan", the other whispered. "Let's take them back to torture camp-"NEVER!!!", Willowdream sprang out and at the same moment a white tom did too. "As medicine cat of LilyClan, I must ensure all cats are safe...no matter who their mother is", he wrinkled his nose. "GIVE ME MY SUNKIT BACK!!!", Willowdream lunged. "ACH OKAY OKAY", the toms handed them each a kit. "Bye!" The medicine cat walked of to the direction of LilyClan, while Willowdream leaned close to her kit. "Oh Sunkit", she looked down, and froze. This kit had a bright golden pelt, 2 green eyes, and a sleek pelt. This was not her kit. She looked up and saw the LilyClan cat carrying a small tender light gray she kit away. "NO NO!", she screeched, and plunged after him, carrying the golden kit, ignoring its wails. "No! Stop that's my kit she rushed in, as the medicine cat was handing her kit to a queen who's tail was flicking crossly. "NO THAT'S MY KIT!", Willowdream screamed. Everyone stared at her. "Hey! Who said you could come in here", Lilystar walked over to her. The queen padded forward. "Of course not! I don't believe your lies RoseClanner, this is my kit. Out!" "No! You don't understand-"Yes I do. GET HER AWAY FROM ME!", the silver queen screeched. "Yes! How dare she fake she is the mother of mine and Shinerose's kit.", a soot-colored tom yowled. Lilystar turned her sharp gaze. "I'd usually execute you for such pretence. But since you have a kit of your own, I'll let you leave, force her out!" A gang of warriors lunged forward, and pushed Willowdream out. "No!", she yowled, helplessly. That is my kit, please don't-it was too late. She was already out of the camp. And she surely couldn't go back in. She looked down at the golden kit. "Sunkit", she whispered bitterly. It certainly fit now. 1 year later... Chapter 1 Sunflower "Nightstripe! Wanna play?!", Sunflower called her friend. "Sure!", he responded. The golden she cat dashed over when she felt a firm grip on her tail. "You're not going anywhere before you groom your pelt", Willowdream growled. "But mom! Oh fine.", she sat down and started licking her pelt. Her mother seemed to be in a daze. "Tonight is the Gathering.", she murmured. Sunflower didn't look up."So?" "LilyClan will be there. You can see your friend, Moonstream there" Sunflower sighed. "Mom. She's not my friend. She had no idea why her mother spoke so passionate about that conceited LilyClan she cat. Sure, she and Moonstream were the same age coincidentally, but their personalities were moons away, couldn't Willowdream see that? Sometimes she thought Willowdream favored Moonstream over herself. Willowdream sighed, as usual. "Well, finish up grooming, and then go on your date." "Oka-wait DATE>!" Willowdream jumped. "Yes...date. You were going to Nightstripe? "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" "Oh be quiet everyone can hear you. And yes he is." Sunflower shook her head helplessly. "Oh Nightstripe?!" The black tom padded over. "Yeah?" "Are we boyfriend and girlfriend? Slowly, her friend's face turned bright cherry red. "WHAT?!", he yowled, horrified. Sunflower shrugged. "She said so", she signaled to Willowdream. "W-how could-WE'RE NOT." Willowdream looked from Nightstripe to Sunflower and back again. "Right..." "And plus", Nightstripe went on, somewhat calmer. "Why would I fall for a she cat like her?" Sunflower's smug face changed to shock. "What?!" "Yeah, she's whiny. Loud, always has an exclamation mark after her words-"Hey I like exclamation marks, grow up!" Nightstripe paid no attention to her. "And she eats too much, and gives me too many headlocks. No tom could ever like-AAAHHHH" "Oh I'm coming for you!", Sunflower yowled, chasing him with a sharp rock. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Nearby cats laughed with amusement. "Okay!", Heronswoop, the deputy called. "Time for the gathering!" Chapter 2 Moonstream A sinister laugh echoed in a cave in LilyClan territory. "Today's the gathering", Forestpelt announced. Moonstream smirked. " I know, I bet I'll be the shiniest pelt there. All the RoseClan toms will fall for me!" Dappleclaw smiled a wicked grin. "No she cat can get in the way. Or else that'll be a lifetime of suffering mrow ow ow!" "Gathering time!", Lilystar called. The gray she cat jumped off of the Clanrock and padded her way out of camp. "This is our chance", Moonstream hissed. Suddenly a black tom came over. "Moonstream? Are you ready for the gathering? Have you eaten?" The silver she cat sighed. "Yes father, I have", she rolled her eyes. She looked over to where her mother was licking her pelt, shining it. Moonstream forced a giggle. "Shinerose seems to be needing your help..." Her father, Emberclaw turned and rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes.", he went over to the silver tabby. Moonstream looked at Dappleclaw and Forestpelt when they arrived. "Now!", she hissed. They barged ahead of everyone ignoring the mews of protest and uncaring to when a tiny apprentice fell in the water. They stared at the lush gathering ground and the moon that shone on every she cat's pelt. Moonstream scoffed. "I should be the only one that the moon shines on." Forestpelt suddenly gasped. "Moonstream! Look at that RoseClan she!" The silver she cat whirled around, seething, and stared at the golden tabby talking to a black tom. Her pelt was shinier and most attractive of all the cats in the gathering. She knew that she cat. She was Sunflower, a jumpy unruly know it all. Moonstream snarled. "It's time to teach her a lesson. Wait here.", she commanded. She walked over carelessly to where the she cat was and when she was near, tripped the she cat. "Ow! Hey!!!", the golden tabby leaped up. "Why did you do that?!" Moonstream looked shocked. "Me?! I didn't do anything!" She noticed the tom staring at her with narrow eyes. She held back a sharp retort. You will be mine. Sunflower tipped her head. "Yes you did. I felt it." Moonstream glared at her. This cat was trouble. Anyone who didn't respect her needed to be put in their place. "Back off...or else.", she snarled. The RoseClan she cat gaped and she opened her mouth, but before she could speak a gray RoseClan cat came in between. An oddly familiar one. "Sunflower", she said. "What's going on here?" She turned around. "Moonstream tripped me and is denying it, Willowdream!" Willowdream turned and looked at Moonstream with an odd flash of pain in her eyes. "I'm sure it was an accident." Moonstream narrowed her eyes. Why was this stupid she cat defending her? "No it wasn't! I've seen her doing this before! She always-"What is this?", a yowl sounded. They all turned around to see Shinerose, who's pelt was bristling. Moonstream flashed an evil smile at her. Having fun. Shinerose looked away and snarled at Willowdream: "Are you poking your nose where it shouldn't be again?" Willowdream flinched."I-no-well, I was just solving a...dispute." Shinerose looked malicious. "What dispute? Is your daughter here picking on mine?" "Yes!", Sunflower exclaimed. "Your daughter tripped me and is denying it!" The black tom nodded too. "I saw! She did, and she's lying!" Moonstream was stunned. But...but you're supposed to love me Did he love Sunflower instead? By now, Forestpelt and Dappleclaw were at her side, glowering at Sunflower, Willowdream, and the tom. "Nightstripe is right!", Sunflower said. "Now do you believe me?", she hissed at Willowdream. "Never!", Shinerose boomed. "I am warning you, RoseClanners if this-"No wait mom.", Moonstream broke in. "She glanced meaningfully at Sunflower. "It was just a misunderstanding.", she glanced at Shinerose exchanging a malignant look. I have a big surprise for them. Shinerose understood and shrugged. "I guess", she mumbled and padded over to Emberclaw who seemed concerned. Moonstream padded away with Forestpelt and Dappleclaw at her side. Oh how she loved enmity.